


A Thousand Years

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, Vampire Sebastian Stan, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and the reader, both of whom were immortal, were cursed by a jealous witch who thought that keeping them apart for a thousand years would dampen their love for each other. To make things worse, she took away their memories in the hopes that they would never find each other again. But as it happens, what’s meant to be will always find a way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So good news and bad news. The bad news is I’m stuck with King of the Underworld. I have the plot laid out but can’t seem to write it in a way that I’m happy with. Hopefully I get unstuck this week. Meanwhile the good news is that in my frustration I’ve created this smutty story of Sebastian as a vampire. It doesn’t really focus on him as a vampire (maybe I’ll write one that does) but the thought of him as one is, in a word, HOT. Have fun. :-)

You cursed under your breath as you got on your hands and knees trying to find your favorite necklace which somehow snapped from your neck and fell under a pile of leaves. “Looking for this?” came a sultry voice from behind you, holding up the silver chain with the glowing blue orb. “It’s a lovely necklace, the pendant especially is quite mesmerizing,” he said handing the piece of jewelry back to you. Your hands brushed for a moment and a spark coursed through you. “I--thank you. Listen I really must be getting back,” you said turning around. Suddenly you felt disoriented and couldn’t seem to remember what the right way back was.

“Are you lost?” he asked curiously. You furrowed your brows in confusion. You could’ve sworn you knew exactly where you were going. The map in your hand now looked foreign to you, as if you don’t know why you were even holding it. “Yes, I believe I am,” you answered hesitantly. “It’s getting dark now and there’s no bus station for miles, I can help you find your way back tomorrow if you’ll let me,” the man said a little eagerly, stepping in front of you. He was a dark haired gentleman with skin a little paler than you’ve ever seen on a person. But all those insignificant details faded away when you looked into his stormy blue eyes. “Do you trust me?” he asked cupping your chin with his fingers and tilted your head to look, no, stare intently into your eyes as if trying to see through to your soul. You could’ve sworn that you knew this man, his touch was familiar and his eyes--it was if you’ve lost yourself in them many times before. The words came out of your mouth before your instincts could tell you to run the other direction. 

“Yes.” And with that one word you sealed your fate.

He smiled at your agreement and for a second you were certain you thought you saw a flash of sharp canines. Impossible. There it was again, a nagging feeling at the pit of your stomach, screaming at you to run, telling you that this man with the disarming smile and angelic features was a predator and that you were his prey. But you followed him anyway as he led you through the thick of the forest, the sun’s rays slowly giving way to the beautiful white moon. 

Your senses were at war with themselves, on one hand you knew that the wise thing to do was to run, but something stirred within you and was thirsty to find out more about this man who was not a stranger. You tried to wrack your brain for the information you seeked. If you had met this man before it was an encounter you would have remembered. His was a presence you were unlikely to forget being around. 

“Where are we going?” you asked calmly. He turned to you and smiled once more, his eyes seemed impossibly bluer. “Back to my place. The woods could be dangerous at this time of the evening,” he turned around again and continued to walk. Somehow you doubted that there could be anything in this forest more dangerous than the man walking in front of you, but you decided not to say that out loud lest you offend him and he leaves you lost among the trees.

You were expecting to arrive to a quaint wooden cabin, but instead you stood beneath a sprawling property made of artfully designed glass and wood with all the comforts of a modern home. You’ve never been here before and yet it felt a lot like deja vu. You attributed your strange thoughts to a tired mind or perhaps lack of water. 

“Please, make yourself at home,” he motioned towards the receiving area where a fire crackled in the fireplace. You were immediately drawn to it, the heat seeping through your cold, tired body and warming you to the bone. The man came back with a glass of wine and an assortment of cheeses and set it down in the coffee table in front of you before taking a seat beside you. You took in the way his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was a little disheveled from the chilly wind that blew outside. He raised his glass, distracting you from your thoughts as you both took a sip of the wine before he spoke.

“I realize that I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Sebastian,” he said extending a hand. You took it in yours and introduced yourself, to which his response was to place a gentle kiss to the back of your hand. You sucked in a breath at the contact, wanting those sinful lips kissing you elsewhere. You blushed furiously at the highly inappropriate thought, but if he picked up on it he made no indication of doing so. 

“Tell me, what is it you were thinking wandering that trail on your own. And close to sunset at that?” Your eyes followed his elegant fingers as he picked a piece of cheese off the plate and brought it to his soft lips. You swallowed hard before answering. “I don’t--I guess you could say I was drawn to the place, if that makes any sense. It felt familiar and yet I’ve never been here before at all.” You admitted shyly. “You must think I’m mad,” you added quietly. Instead of laughing or confirming your fear, he asked, “do you believe that we all have a primordial destiny? That there is someone out there among the sea of people that was meant for us and only us?” It was an odd question and yet it seemed to resonate with you. “Yes. Yes I do,” you replied truthfully. “So do I,” he said toying with a strand of your hair that fell across your shoulders. 

You wanted nothing more than to lean forward and press your lips against his. It was irrational and insane to even feel this way considering you’ve never met the man before in your life. And yet here you were, jaw clenched tight and trying so very hard to press yourself against his inviting form. 

“Don’t fight it,” he whispered as if reading your mind. That’s all he needed to say to unravel you. You closed the distance between the both of you and straddled his lap while taking his face in both of your hands. You kissed him with all the ferocity you’ve been holding back and feeling his lips on yours wasn’t at all as you imagined it to be. It was even better. His left hand held on tightly to your hip and you knew it would leave a mark, while the other pressed your lower back closer to him, as if he couldn’t stand not being close to every inch of you. His teeth tugged at your lower lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. You moaned into his mouth at the act. Your tongues met in a duel, hungry for the taste of each other. 

“Sebastian,” you gasped as you pulled away from the heated exchange, his name rolling off your lips like you’ve said it a thousand times before. There was that feeling again, warning you of danger, but this time around it felt planted, as if someone wanted you to stay away from him when clearly you were meant to be this close. And then there were the memories that seeped in through the haze that clouded your mind, of a time when you and Sebastian shared more than just a kiss, when his touch could unravel you just as much or even more so than his words. Your mind spun at the thought and your head was still reeling from that searing kiss. “I--I’m sorry,” you stammered pulling back. “Don’t be,” was his quipped reply, his beautiful lips pressed in a straight line as if he were feeling just as frustrated as you were. 

“Would you mind terribly if I soaked in a bath? I’m feeling a little ill,” you said clearing your throat. “Not at all, let me draw one for you,” he said as he got up and disappeared upstairs. Your heart beat wildly in your chest and you cursed yourself from pulling away from him. What were you thinking? Maybe that was the problem, you weren’t thinking. Or you were thinking too much. You weren’t sure if you scolded yourself for kissing him or for the fact that you pulled away. Good god, you were going crazy! One thing was for sure, Sebastian was no stranger; his scent, that of pine and oak, it was too familiar and his touch a brand on your skin.

His presence pulled you away from your thoughts as he informed you that your bath was ready. He led you to a lavish bathroom complete with an elevated tub in the middle. “There are towels by the steps and a robe among them. If that will be all--”

“No, stay. Please,” you said quickly, unwilling to be away from him for any longer. What looked like relief washed over his face as he helped you undress until you stood completely naked and exposed before him. He devoured you with his eyes and yet you felt no shame, only an intense need to feel his skin against yours as heat pooled between your legs. Despite the burning desire you felt, you patiently helped him out of his clothes. He helped you into the tub, the hot water making you sigh as you sat down and let it envelop you completely. 

He took a seat behind you and pulled you between his legs, close enough for him to rub the stiffness off your shoulders and back. You moaned loudly as his fingers worked its magic across your body, kneading all the right places until you lay back pliantly against him. “Thank you,” you said just above a whisper. “You’re welcome,” he answered breathily against the skin of your exposed neck before peppering it with soft kisses. You moaned again but for an entirely different reason this time. 

He held a rough cloth which he used to lightly trail along your skin; from your shoulder to your collarbone, to the valley between your breasts. You gasped when the material scratched against your nipple, making it stand in attention. Your hand immediately flew to his, pressing the cloth harder against the sensitive peak. He obliged and spread the cloth over your breast and then kneaded it roughly with his hands so that the cloth rubbed against your nipple every time you moved, causing a pleasurable friction. 

“Please!” you begged him, but for what you weren’t entirely sure. He took the cloth and wiped it against your stomach and then moving to your inner thighs. He pulled his knees back and planted his feet apart, then draped both of your legs over his so that you were spread widely for his consumption. He wasted no time in tracing the cloth against your nether lips before rubbing it against your already sensitive clit. You tried to press your legs together if only because the pleasure was blinding, but the way you were positioned prevented you from doing so. All you could do was grab on to his arm and reach back to pull at his hair and beg for him to stop but go on, you really couldn’t decide. Two fingers pumped into you and joined the sensations that added to the pleasure until you came apart with a scream.

Once you caught your breath, you turned around on shaky knees to face him. His eyes were dark with lust and you could feel heat build up low in your stomach again from the way he watched you. “I want to make you feel good too,” you said seductively and his breath caught in his throat. You reached under the water to stroke his sizeable erection and it took all your willpower not to impale yourself on him right then and there. “Always such a tease my love,” he remarked, seemingly used to the way you drove him crazy with lust. He pulled you close so that your breasts were at level with his lips while you steadily pumped his cock. He darted his tongue out to taste your nipple before taking it all in his mouth. His tongue swirled and licked in a way that drove you wild; he pushed you harder against his mouth as he sucked roughly. Your pumps became as erratic as his breathing as he took turns devouring each breast. “Please Sebastian, let me pleasure you first,” you panted, guiding him up to the seat in the tub so that his throbbing erection was out of the water. 

“Love, you can’t imagine how much pleasure having your breasts in my mouth brings me,” he said with shallow breaths. You choked his cock harder and you pulled back to watch him grip the cold marble with one hand, the other squeezing the back of your thigh. His head was thrown back in pleasure with closed eyes. An animalistic noise escaped his lips as he came in spurts, coating your belly, breasts, and hand with his cum. You moaned at the sight, imagining what it must feel like to have him spill deep inside of you. You licked your fingers clean and gathered the evidence of his pleasure from your body and also took it in your mouth. He watched you with a feral look in his eyes before scooping you up and planting your feet down to a rug at the foot of the stairs that led to the tub. 

He quickly dried you both off before leading you towards the giant bed in the middle of the room, all the while keeping his lips locked on yours. When the back of your legs hit the edge of the bed, he broke the kiss and pushed you onto it so your back hit the silky soft sheets. You propped up on your elbows planning to continue where you’d left off but instead watched as his face quickly disappeared between your legs. You barely heard him mumble something about how it was only fair that he get a taste of you too, but you were too lost in ecstasy to fully register what he was saying. 

There was no teasing involved this time, just a hungry lover who couldn’t seem to get enough of the taste of you on his tongue. He held your hips down when you tried to squirm away, keeping you in place as he lapped up everything you offered, humming in pleasure as his tongue darted in and out to collect your wetness while his finger drew circles on your highly sensitive clit. Only after you arched your back in pleasure and his name left your lips repeatedly like a prayer, did he move back up to kiss you again. 

He wasted no time in bringing you to the center of the bed and moved between you, positioning himself at your entrance and pushing in with a powerful thrust of his hips. You reveled at the depth of him and wrapped your legs around his waist to keep him close. He buried his face on your neck once more, sharp teeth scraping against your skin. Maybe you should’ve been more scared, but instead you found yourself excited at the thought of his bite. You whined impatiently when all you got was his mouth sucking deeply at your pulse point and down to take a nipple between his teeth. He then pulled you to a sitting position and you wrapped your arms around each other possessively. 

“Sebastian!” you called out as your memories suddenly came crashing back in a violent wave. “Y/N, I’ve missed you,” you heard him say in your mind and your lips met once more as he too remembered everything. 

“Sebastian please, I need you,” you begged both mentally and out loud. You threw your head back as he moved quickly in and out until neither of you could keep a steady pattern. His thrusts became shorter, hitting your spot again and again. Your nails dug down on the flesh of his shoulder blade as your walls gripped his cock tight when he finally bit down on your neck and spilled warm ribbons of cum deep inside of you.

He leaned back against the headboard with you on top of him, pulling you tight against him and refusing to let you go as if he were afraid you would be taken away from him again. “For centuries I kept looking you know,” he started. “I don’t even know what it was I was looking for and it almost drove me mad.”

“It was a little different for me,” you said quietly. “Not the madness, the madness was always there. The only difference was the manner in which I dealt with it. I tried so hard to fight that wretched nagging at the back of my head, telling me I’ve lost something important.”

“What made you change your mind? And what kept you following me when I could see how strong your instinct was to run,” he asked with what sounded like a little hurt in his voice. “Your eyes,” you said pushing back so that you could look into those beautiful blue orbs which were the exact same shade as your pendant. “No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was searching for you too,” you smiled. He leaned down to kiss you again with a tenderness that told you more than words could ever manage to say. His thumb absentmindedly stroked the healing bite mark on your neck and you, in turn, searched for those crescent moons you made on his shoulder.

You loved him, and he undoubtedly loved you too. You didn’t need to say it out loud to know it was true. And finally, after a thousand excruciating years, you were finally together again to remind each other just how much.


End file.
